


Stay With Me

by luukia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren, Happy Sex, Insecurities, M/M, Top Levi, riren only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is feeling insecure with their relationship.  He's at lost and doesn't know what to do. He even tried to break up with Levi,thinking it was the best choice for both of them. Too bad Levi would not let him go, even if he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys can enjoy this fic. Cheers.

The young brunet stood by himself in front of the luxurious apartment complex.He could feel the passerby’s glancing at him as they went inside the apartment. The teen couldn’t blame them though, since he was standing near the entrance without any sign of going in. Though he was thankful the guard didn’t come to question him, probably because they had seen him coming inside a couple of times already.

 

A loud sigh was let out from his plump lips as he rummaged through his bag to retrieve the card key to the room he knew all too well. Somehow, the card felt like it weight a ton in the young brunet’s hand. His green orbs looked at the white card with the apartment’s logo on it and he brushed the room number on the card with his thumb thoughtlessly. He wanted to just go inside and get this over with but he couldn’t bring his feet to move. With all his might, he tried to lift his left feet to start walking but to no avail. He felt like his feet was chained to the ground, and so did his heart. The teen put his other hand that wasn’t holding the card to his chest. He tried to search for his heartbeat because he could not understand what his mind was thinking right now. When the brunet found his racing heartbeat, he was flustered. He didn’t know that his heartbeat could be so out of control , the thumping of his blood vessel felt like it want to scrape itself out of the teen’s body and ran away from the place.

 

The brunet closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to let out his breath a second later. He tried to calm himself down by recalling the math equation he just learnt at school. Surprisingly, it did work for him. He could feel the previously rampaging thump calmed down like the sky after storm.

 

When the teen finally calmed himself down enough, he started to take the first step to get inside the apartment complex. The automatic door opened itself for the young brunet when he was close enough, the two guard on each side of the door smiled at him and the teen smiled back although he could feel his smile this time was not sincere anymore. Not with the turmoil inside his mind trying to wreck a havoc of his emotions.  The sound of his footsteps was like a thunder in his ear, he didn’t know whether he was being overly conscious of himself or if the clanking sound of his shoes sole was actually really loud.

 

“Good afternoon Mr.Yeager, are you here to visit Mr.Ackerman again?” The pretty receptionist in the front desk smiled at Eren.

 

The teen nodded and replied,” Yes. Ah, please don’t tell him I’m coming up. I wasn’t supposed to be here today.” Eren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 

The receptionist smiled and nodded back ,”I understand. Is that why you were standing in front of the door for good half an hour?”

 

Eren was caught off guard when he heard that, he could feel his blood painting his face with deep red shade as he tried to conjure any coherent word to try to relieve himself of some dignity left from him.

 

He coughed even though his throat was feeling fine and said ,”Yes I did. Though,  I better get going now. Thank you Ms. Samantha.”  

 

The polite receptionist bowed her head as she said,”It was my pleasure Mr.Yeager. Have a nice day.”

 

Eren walked toward the elevator  just in time as one elevator peered open. He brought himself inside and put his index finger on the fingerprint scanner and pressed the top floor button. He was grateful that he already got his fingerprint registered so he didn’t need to inform Levi about his sudden arrival. He waited anxiously as the elevator took him to the top floor of this apartment. The classical song played inside the elevator didn’t help to ease his flustered heart. He watched at the screen and counted the floor number together in his mind. At least having his mind preoccupied with something else did help calm himself down. When the number  30 popped out, Eren halted his body to any movement even breathing. The elevator door opened indicating he was already reaching his destined floor but Eren suddenly had his panic attack stroke back. The teen tried to reason with himself but he couldn’t do it faster enough as the elevator door started to close again. Without any thoughts, Eren immediately held the open button for the elevator. His head slumped down , he shook his head ,trying to get rid of his clouded mind away and a second later he walked away from the elevator to the room he frequented quite often.

 

The brunet stood in front of the red mahogany door with the card key on his right hand. He slid the card on the lock and he could hear the unlocking sound of the door. With as few sounds he could muster, he brought himself in. The light was on ,indicating Levi was at home. Eren glanced around the living room which joined with the kitchen to look for the certain raven haired guy he knew. When he was sure Levi was not there, he proceeded to go to the master bedroom. He could sniff the lingering smell of boiled pasta , Levi must had one for dinner.

 

Eren was about to open the door but then he halted his action. He didn’t want Levi to think him as a rude brat that barged in without any notice. He also realized that he was already half invaded Levi’s house without permission. The brunet then suddenly let out a small laugh. He chuckled at how pitiful and stupid he was. Even during time like this, he was still concerned about Levi thoughts about him.  Eren then knocked at the door a few times and waited. He heard the rustling sound then a second later the door opened, revealing Levi wearing his dark blue pajamas. Eren took a look of Levi surprised face, he rarely saw those expression on Levi, dumbfounded and astounded.

 

“Eren ? What are you doing here ? I thought you were supposed to be with Mikasa and Armin today?” Levi said opening the conversation. He motioned the brunet to get inside but Eren shook his hand, declining the offer.

 

“Well yeah. I was, but I had something more important to talk to you, Levi” Eren said. The young teen was surprised at how calm he sounded. He was pretty sure he would stutter every words away but thankfully that was not the case.

 

The older of the two tilted his head to the side, he had his arm crossed on his chest, looking slightly annoyed but he couldn’t hide his curiosity as he said,” What is important enough for you to dump your best friends away? This is not like Eren. Can’t you talk to me tomorrow? “

 

“It has to be today!” Eren said quickly, half yelling. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand, feeling slightly guilty for raising his voice.

 

Levi then knew something was off.

 

“Oi Eren, what’s wrong with you?” Levi said as he motioned his body closer to Eren’s. He tried to grab the brunet’s arm but he got shoved away much to his surprise.

 

With his hand in air, Eren said each word clearly and carefully, “please, do not touch me.”

 

Hearing such reply, Levi was at lost. He didn’t know what to do so he just stood there, silently waiting for Eren to continue.

 

“I…” Eren started, but he couldn’t find the words to came out of his mouth. He gulped the and raised his eye to meet with Levi’s dark one. His own green eyes was filled with determination that he was unable to find during his walk  to this place. The place which was full of the memories of the two of them.

 

“I want to break up with you.”

 

Eren did not break eye contact as he spoke those words. He could see Levi’s slanted eyes widened when he uttered those words. Levi’s mouth was slightly opened, Eren braced himself for any reply from the young man in front of him.

 

“Why?” Levi asked voice slightly croaked and his face was hurting.

 

Eren was caught off guard, he didn’t expect Levi to react this way. He was pretty sure the man would be angry at him, demanding answers and probably yelled at him. But Levi did not do any of those things. Instead the raven haired looked the the brunet with such hurtful expression it actually hurt the brunet too. He never saw Levi so fragile like this, he never knew he could make Levi so hurt like this.

 

“Because..” Eren started, his hand pulled into a fist, he gripped himself so tightly that his arm turned red.

 

“I’m not the one that you love.” Eren said.

 

A loud bang could be heard, Eren flinched when he saw the man in front of him actually hit the wall strong enough his fist bleed a little.

 

“DON’T JOKE WITH ME” Levi yelled, eyes wide open directed at the young teen in front of him. He grabbed the collar of Eren’s school uniform and pushed the teen to the wall.

 

“If..” he said, trying to tone his voice down

 

“If you’re not the one that I love, then who else Eren?” Levi said, his eyes dead at Eren’s green ones. When he heard no reply from the said brunet, he said again,” I love you Eren. I love only you. I’m one hundred sure of it. I’ve been waiting for centuries, just to meet you again.”

 

Hearing such reply, Eren tried to push the raven haired man away but to no avail. Levi might be slightly smaller than him in body size but he was definitely stronger than Eren. The teen could feel a pool of tears formed in his eyes but he tried to hold it in.

 

“That’s the problem! I’m not the one you looking for! I mean, I had no memories of my past! How could you be so sure I was the one?!” Eren said, his voice rising as adrenaline rushed over.

 

Levi immediately let go of his hold on Eren’s collar and instead he cupped the brunet’s face with his hands. His thumb brushed over the tears that started to fall from Eren’s beautiful emerald orb.

 

Eren then said again,”It’s not fair. Mikasa had her memories, Armin too. Everyone but me had their memories !” 

 

The teen then broke into tears, he sobbed into the man’s chest. He let out muffled sounds,”It’s not fair Levi. Each time someone talked about their previous life, even though they were talking about me, I could not understand a thing. I feel so left out Levi.”

 

Gentle hand brushed the back of the crying brunet, trying to reassure him even just a slight. Levi kissed the top of Eren’s mop of brown hair. He inhaled the scent of sun from Eren’s hair, the scent was transfixed on Eren since he was an active and outgoing student.

 

“It’s alright Eren. You don’t have to remember anything, the past is not as important as the present, right?” Levi said.

 

“It IS important ! I mean, back in our previous life, we are… we are a lover, right? It’s not fair how Armin and Erwin can boast about their past love life but I can not!”

 

Levi chuckled hearing such childish answer from Eren. He hugged the brunet’s tightly, he could feel their body warmth was being transferred to each other. With his right hand, he lifted Eren’s head from his chest and kissed the tear stranded on the corner of the brunet’s eyes.

 

“I didn’t know you were jealous about that.” Levi said.

 

Eren’s face immediately went bright red like tomatoes. He immediately replied,” Do-Don’t laugh ! It is important for me! I know it might sounds childish to you, but Levi you won’t understand my feeling ! I’m seriously feeling insecure about our relationship you know.”

 

Levi pondered for a moment before he answered,” I can’t help you bring your memories back and I know if I keep telling you about our past together it would upset you more”

 

Eren nodded in approval.

 

“Then the only thing I can do is to make more memories in present times so you can boast our love life to them.” Levi said like it was such a simple solution.

 

“Tha-that’s cheating ! Then tell me how can you be so sure I’m the EREN you are looking for ?” Eren demanded.

 

Levi then stroked the mop of brown hair, at the first touch of Levi’s gentle hands, Eren tensed body  immediately eased up. Without a thought, the teen leaned his head to the touch, asking for more which the man complied happily.

 

“Well first, I had never met a brat as obnoxious as you” Levi started which earned him a slight glare from Eren.

 

“And second..” Levi held Eren’s hand and brought it to his heart. The young brunet could feel the thump it produced.

 

“When I first saw you, my heart immediately knew YOU are my Eren.” Levi said as he stole a kiss from the dumbfounded Eren.

 

With his face still red, Eren shifted his gaze from Levi but he still wouldn’t let go of his hand from Levi.

 

“That sounds so cheesy,” was the only thing the brunet said before once again he was pulled in for a kiss. It was just a slight touch of two lips together but it successfully made his heart race even more.

 

“Then I will prove my sincerity on bed. Tomorrow is Saturday anyway so you can stay in bed all day because..” Levi trailed off as he cupped the brunet’s ass with his hands and continued ,”I will be using this part of you until you can’t walk anymore, brat.”

 

~*~

 

Two body wrinkled on the queen sized bedroom. The bed sheet was long forgotten on the floor as Levi tried to devour the young teen more. Two lips clashed at each other hungrily, both of them were moving purely on instinct and on lust so heavy they could feel their hard on through their clothes. The older of the two gnawed on Eren’s bottom lips, prying it open to gain himself access to Eren’s wet mouth. He shoved his tongue in, exploring each of the heat inside the wet cavern , leaving no spot untouched with his burning flesh. Two tongue then met up in the middle as Levi pulled away and in to gain more access each time. Eren’s eyes was half lidded and unfocused, the only thing he could feel right now was the hot tongue on his and Levi’s hand trying to open the article of clothing he wore away.

 

Eren then tilted his head and moaned which pleasured Levi incredibly. He was happy when Eren was being eager during their intercourse. He kept the two tongue in contact as he ravished Eren’s mouth. If he could, he wanted to keep kissing Eren forever, too bad human being needs something as trivial like oxygen so he had to pull back each time to keep the brunet from suffocating. The trail link of saliva glistened with the bedroom’s lamp as they broke away.

 

Levi looked at the sight bellow him, the brunet was a mess. His brown locks was disheveled, eyes still red from the crying he did before, his plump lips slightly swollen from the kiss and his cheeks was burning red, the color suit his tanned skin so perfectly. The man licked his lips, the heat pooling in his pants was getting uncontrollable as he saw how ravishable Eren was. The black orbs started to squint as he looked at the obstructing article of clothing left on the brunet. Levi was able to detached Eren’s blazer and shirt, revealing his naked nipple for his eyes to see but Eren’s pant was still intact. Well, not for long.

 

With a hand pressed slightly on the bulge formed on Eren’s pants, Levi looked at Eren’s half lidded eyes straight on and said,” you sexy brat, I’m going to make sure you can’t walk on your two feet tomorrow.”

 

Levi then proceeded to unzip Eren’s pants, with swift movement he pulled the pants away, revealing Eren’s black underwear. A white liquid could be seen seep through the black cloth, the tent forming on top off it was adding the obscenity of the sight. Levi flicked on Eren’s bulging arousal, he chuckled ,”aren’t you a little too eager for someone who about to break up from me”

 

The said brunet hide his face with his hands , he was red to his ear just like a strawberry, sweet and tantalizing in red. He whimpered and replied,”D-Don’t tease me you jerk.”

 

Levi leaned closer to Eren’s ear, he pulled the hands away to let himself get a clear view of Eren’s expression ,”what was that, brat? I thought you own me an apology.”

 

This time Eren tilted his face upward to look at Levi’s face. He cupped Levi’s face with both of his hand, nudging them downward to keep their distance close. When their nose touched each other, Eren said,”I’m sorry Levi, will you forgive me?”

 

“I will if you will let me see you prepare yourself.” Levi said, he was smirking his head off.

 

“Wha-what?!” Eren exclaimed, he was surprised at Levi’s reply.

 

The young man shrugged his shoulder off ,” It was your fault for sprouting idiot things like that.”

Eren grumbled a little but managed to pull himself to sitting position. He leaned his back to the bed headborads as he tried to pull his underwear off.  The contact of outside world as his arousal was set free sent his body to shiver. His fingers were trembling as they were reaching his hole. He looked at Levi, eyes asking for any sign of Levi telling him to stop but Levi just smirked even wider.  Eren then started to circled around his butthole, his heart still not ready to penetrate the said cavern with his own finger.

 

“Oi, spread your leg, I cannot see.” Levi commanded in which Eren immediately replied,”I-I know! J-Just let me get my heart ready, okay?”

 

“Tch , if you took too long, I will lose my hard on.” Levi scowled.

 

With that, a sudden switch was flipped inside Eren’s head. The brunet looked the older man, this time it was his turn to smirk,”Oh yeah? Let me see you lose your hard on when I do this!”

 

As Eren let those words out of his mouth, he spread his legs with no shame, letting the aroused spectator saw all his private parts. He pushed one finger in and was surprised at how tight and hot his inside was. He never done this before, usually it was always Levi who prepared himself but at least Eren knew how to do it. Eren licked his fingers and coated it wet with his saliva, his eyes filled with lust was in lock with Levi’s. The brunet closed his eyes, head leaning backward as he inserted his finger deeper into the cavern. He thrust his finger in and out, trying to make his inside getting used to the feeling of being penetrated. When he added his second finger, Eren moaned out lout. He scissored his inside, spreading the flesh inside apart and buckled his hips forward to get the finger deeper.

 

Soon enough, the room was filled with the obscene sounds of Eren moaning and his fingers sliding in and out of his hole. He peeked his eyes open and looked at the bulging erection formed on Levi’s pajamas pant.  With a smirk on his face, Eren teased,” I don’t see your hard on getting less harder Levi.”

 

“With such delicious sight in front of me, how could I? Come on sexy boy, I want to get inside you soon.” Levi replied.

 

Eren then resumed his scissoring motion and replied,” Come, Levi”

 

Just like a predator finally caught his prey, Levi launched himself at the brunet. He kissed the rosy lips, his hand worked to get his pant away. Levi kissed every part of Eren’s face, from his forehead, nose, cheeks , chin and lastly his kiss.

 

“Don’t you ever do something stupid like that again Eren. I don’t want to lose you anymore.”  Levi said as he embraced the brunet. His breath was ragged with lust, their naked bodies pressing each other, the sweat was making the skin slippery. Levi take a mental note to get Eren and him a bath after this.

 

Eren nuzzled his head onto Levi’s neck, he hugged Levi back and replied,”I won’t. I love you Levi”

 

“I love you too Eren” was all Levi said before he kissed Eren again. He positioned himself in front of Eren’s entrance, waiting for the brunet’s approval. Eren then nodded, and just like that Levi thrust his arousal inside Eren in one swift motion. The brunet immediately moaned loudly, his voice was croaked as he felt his inside getting tore open with Levi’s hard on. The feeling of being full at the place they joined together made something flutter inside Eren’s stomach. His heart was racing even though he was trying to calm his breath down. 

 

The brunet pleaded at the man,” Levi, kiss me please”

 

Levi kissed Eren again, but softly this time. The kiss was tender and full of adoration he had for the brunet. He did not push his tongue in, only clashing their lips together and then he trailed his kiss to Eren’s neck. He knew Eren was sensitive at his neck. The teen was mewling when Levi bite his neck lightly, he was sure it would leave a red mark tomorrow. Not like he would care though, everyone already knew about his relationship with Levi and they were not trying to hide it anyway.

 

When Eren felt he was ready, he motioned his hips as a sign to tell Levi to move. The man pulled back slowly and then thrust forward quickly. Each time he pulled back, he would slammed inside hard, earning a smack each time his balls clashed with Eren’s ass. The dirty sounds of skin to skin filled the room combined with Eren’s moan of pleasure. It was like a music to Levi’s ear.

 

The brunet kept asking for more and more, the heat pooling on his genital was rising each time Levi thrust in. Levi then pulled Eren’s hips over his shoulder, gaining easier access to pound his entrance. He thrust into that special spot that made Eren saw white and moaned even louder. Levi was thankful that the wall on his apartment was thick enough to not let any indecent sounds outside. He was certainly didn’t want anyone to hear Eren’s voice when he was being pleasured too.  He want to keep this part of Eren to himself. The sight of Eren’s nude skin, the sounds of his moans when Levi hit Eren’s prostate and  this feeling of tightness around Eren’s cavern in which only Levi was gained the access in.

 

The desire to monopolize the brunet grew inside him, he looked at the brunet’s bare chest and thought to himself to add some color to this still blank canvas. He leaned down and trailed a series of kiss and suck from Eren’s collarbone to his nipple. When Levi bite down one of the nipple, Eren clenched on the inside,making him grunt with pleasure. Levi continued to leave hickeys and bitemarks all around Eren’s chest, his hand still holding Eren in position and the other pinched at Eren’s other nipple.

 

The pleasure of being done at the top and bottom was getting Eren over the edge. He could feel his climax coming but he held it in. He knew Levi still had a way to go with him and he didn’t want to come alone. He wanted to come together, together with Levi.

 

Eren chanted Levi’s name like a mantra, he moaned his lover name like a madman. The thrust was getting faster than before, Levi would pull away quickly and slam inside just as quick. The two of them was like a beast,they only seek the warmth and pleasure from the other. Eren clenched his inside more as he could feel Levi’s getting more stiff inside him.

 

“Le-Levi, I’m ah, about ah to come!”

 

With a low grunt, Levi replied,”Me too Eren, let’s come together baby”

 

The man quickened his pace, he sound of skin against skin was getting louder and Eren could not hold his moan anymore. The teen was half moaning and half yelling Levi’s name as he was about to reach his climax. When Levi hit Eren’s prostate once more, the brunet clenched tightly , his dick was standing proud as he spurted white liquid all over his chest and Levi’s.  The young man was not far from there too, when Eren inside tightened, Levi pushed his shaft as deep as he could as he released his seed inside Eren.

 

The excitement of their climax made Eren’s body went limp. The young man pulled himself out of the brunet’s tight hole, he pushed his finger inside, scraping his come out. He loved the indecent sight of his seed being leaked out of Eren’s hole. It was sexy and arousing, Levi could feel his shaft getting harder again and he knew Eren was far from being satisfied too. Teenager had such young energy inside them, usually they could last for a few more rounds before they finally hit the shower.

 

Levi leaned his face forward, wanting to kiss Eren as the afterglow of their climax was still lingering. He put on lots of feather light kisses all over Eren’s body, from his face, neck, chest, stomach and his hips to his legs. With his hand, Levi stroked the brunet’s arousal back to life in which earned him moans of his name escaped the young teen’s ragged lips.

 

“We’re not done yet, brat”

 

 


End file.
